1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable practicing putting green used for practicing the art of putting a golf ball with a golf putter.
2. Background Art
On a putting green of a golf course, putting requires precise skill in application of putting direction and force. References such as Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 58-64457 (83.2.3), 61-39504 (86.11.12.), 60-25280 (85.7.27.) and 61-18918 (86.6.7), as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,319, 4,227,112, 4,368,888 and 4,249,739 endeavor in various ways to provide portable practice putting greens.
These portable practicing putting greens generally have a putting surface and a cup or small rebound block. Such structures have disadvantages due to their size, which is relatively large, and which makes it difficult to carry or store them. Moreover, the putting distance these structures provide is relatively short, thus minimizing opportunity for observing and evaluating putting direction, prevention of a "head up" stance while putting cannot be easily practiced; and practice of putting with a golf ball could not be repeatedly and consecutively done.